


I don't love you (and I always will)

by TheoMiller



Series: vaguely marvel verse [2]
Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: 4 Things, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 things Michael doesn't like about Fisk, plus one that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love you (and I always will)

**Author's Note:**

> FISK IS AN ASSHOLE TRASH KING AND I LOVE HIM

Fisk is kind of an ass.

Michael isn't exactly surprised, per se. He's suspected this since Fisk first gave him an exasperated look that Rosa called a bitch face, since Fisk's first snarky comment, calling him "Nurse Michael".

He's also cocky. He knew this when Fisk first bragged that Michael was the only target he ever failed to kill, and knew the ex assassin was prideful from the way he got upset when Michael had teased him about his attempts to kill Michael in the beginning.

But that was endearing for reasons Michael would rather not analyse. This... not so much.

"Stop antagonizing Agent Maxwell," he says, not for the first time, when Judith storms out, also not for the first time.

"She started it," says Fisk.

Childish, Michael forgot to add childish to the list.

* * *

 

"Please stop killing people," Michael says. His voice is kind of whiney, he knows that, but really, Fisk knows this bothers him, and he does it anyway. "You know I hate when you kill people."

"I'm an assassin," snaps Fisk, as he wipes his knife clean on his latest victim's shirt.

Michael doesn't know why he always argues this point with Fisk. It's always the same. He reminds Fisk that he got Fisk free of Hydra to keep him from being an assassin; Fisk argues that Michael is just too nice to leave someone brainwashed; somehow they escalate to Michael yelling that he might as well be Hydra if he's going to be a murderer, and Fisk going scary-quiet and saying that normal people have to kill or be killed, because they don't get convenient mutant powers instead of fifteen years of brainwashing and dead parents. And then Michael feels awful and angry and doesn't reply, and Fisk storms out.

* * *

 

Fisk is smart. Which is good, when they're taking down Hydra ops or arguing for fun, but is also sort of awful when Fisk is puffing himself for people.

It started with Agent Boniface, before she turned out to be Hydra and then died. Then he turned his tactical knowledge to impressing Agent Falon by beating him in a knife fight.

Then the chess game between him and Judith, which seemed to consist of both of them trying to impress Rosa, who was watching, more.

It also makes watching Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune hellish. Since Fisk blurts out the answers immediately. Michael is actually really impressed by all of it.

But he keeps his mouth shut, because Fisk's ego did not need stroking.

* * *

 

Fisk doesn't know how to express emotion. His gaze is wooden under his friendly facade throughout his reunitement dinners with his sisters. 

He also cannot, despite Michael's urging, work up the nerve to ask anyone out. 

"Rosa," suggests Michael. "You won't date anyone from SHIELD--"

"Hell no, I don't need Judith having any more leverage than she already does." 

"--and you won't date James from the grocery store, or Abby from the pharmacy, or even my sister Kathy--"

"It's so weird you suggested that. Trust me, I've been studying up on social convention, and that's weird."

"--so why not Rosamund?"

"She already has both Rudy and Judith after her, plus half the general public. I'm not throwing my hat in that ring." 

"My brother Benton--"

"Okay, no, don't even."

* * *

 

Fisk has feather-light fingers. Clever ones. And while Michael can't be injured, he can certainly get neck and back pain from hunching over charts or paperwork or SHIELD files.

So he sometimes sits on the floor in front of the couch, Fisk's knees and shins against his back, and tries to make as few noises as possible while Fisk's fingers dig into his sore neck and shoulders. 

And if Fisk's scalp massaging turns into him playing with Michael's hair while they watch Columbo on Netflix, well. Michael isn't going to complain. 

Fisk is also sort of a nag. "You let this build up far too long," he says. "Your vertebrae are going to pinch a nerve between them one of these days, honestly." 

"Fisk," Michael says, tilting his head back into Fisk's lap. "Is that your concerned face I'm seeing?" 

"Shut up, asshole," says Fisk, flushing at the question. Michael can see the colour creeping up his throat from his vantage point. 

"You care about me," Michael teases. "You like to keep me safe and happy and pain free. You _like_ me."

"I hate you," Fisk says. 

Michael likes the way Fisk says he loves Michael without the words passing his lips.


End file.
